


Submit

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is waiting for Scott and not enjoying the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

“How could you tell we were werewolves?” Derek grunted in annoyance.

“Saw Scott on the full moon. Smelled it on you.”

“Yeah I remember that. Particular reason you had to get that close.” Derek stayed silent refusing to explain the wrist bite. The teen did not need to know about that. The Alpha would be dead before it became an issue. “Okay, what about the monstrous form of the Alpha?”

“What!” Derek snapped. His claws digging into the teen’s shoulder so the boy was leveled with him. “How do you know what the Alpha looks like?”

“I’ve seen him. You know when he was munching on my wrist.” Derek could smell the lie, but before he could force the truth out Scott called. Derek grabbed the teen’s phone and tossed it in the back. “Hey!” Stiles protested.

“When did you see him?” Derek demanded to know. “What was he doing?” Stiles made a high pitch whine frustrated with his questions.

“That night you got shot, okay.” He reached into the back trying to grasp his still ringing phone. Derek grabbed the nape of his neck forcing him to freeze in place. “Let go of me.” Stiles growled, eyes glowing gold. He gnashed his teeth at the older werewolf, challenging him. Derek returned the gesture.

“Make me.” Stiles shoved up with his right knee catching Derek’s hip. He got his foot pressed into the other werewolf’s stomach, but Derek just dug in his nails and pulled with his arm bending Stiles to the side. He pushed into the foot letting the pressure turn into pain so he could scrape his fangs against the bared throat. Stiles let out a whine then slumped down submitting to Derek.

“Now tell me what the Alpha was doing when you saw him last?” Derek ordered against his neck, refusing to let him go just yet.

“Chasing me. That’s it. He chased me from my house to the construction site.”

“Is that it?”

“Yes.” There was no rise or skips in his heartbeat.

“Fine.” Derek released him and escaped the jeep leaving Stiles in his twisted position just as Scott arrives.

“Dude?” Scott scrunched up his expression. “Why did it look like you and Derek were making out?”

“Because he’s a psychopath?” Stiles sat up straight and growled for Scott to get in so they could leave.


End file.
